The Dagger That Started It All
by Gaaraslover30240
Summary: As Zero finished another bottle of sake, a knock came at his door--- How can one simple object bring two intirely different people together? Or are they really so different as they think? Read & find out. ZeroxOC
1. Prolouge

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Since there are many people who like Zero better, I am making a fanfic of him too! I really don't like Zero **_**that**_** much, but in the beginning of this, he will seem like a complete bum, but it will get **_**much **_**better! This doesn't follow the plot of Vampire Knight AT ALL, just to let you know. Hope you guys enjoy it. Oh, and let me just say, I always (or will in this story) put last names first, as they do in Japan. **

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Prologue: Girl at my door **

As I took another gulp of my delicious poison, I couldn't help but think of school. So what if I was failing? So what if I seemed like a bully? So what if other guys kept getting jealous because their girlfriends like me better?

I didn't care. None of the girls at school ever caught my attention. They were all the same. Boring, always repeating the same thing, never knowing what real fun is. Sighing, I finished off the bottle of sake in one more gulp. So what if I liked to drink? There was absolutely nothing wrong with that, right?

No.

Exactly what I thought. I picked myself up and went to my fridge, and got out another bottle of sake. This was my pain reliever, my friend when I had no one else, my cure. This was my everything. I didn't have anything here now. Ever since Yuuki moved away with Kaname, life had never been the same. I moved into my own place right off of the academy campus. But I still missed Yuuki terribly. I didn't have her smiling face to see, and I didn't have her to tell me everything would be okay when I knew it wouldn't. So, I just started drinking. And it helped me a lot more than I thought it would.

I plumped back down on my couch and was just about to turn the television on when I heard a knock at my door.

Mumbling curses as I made my way over, I almost fell over a pair of my shoes near the door. I yanked the door open. As I did, the wind blew a little rain in.

"What do you want?" I asked, almost hissing at being interrupted. What I saw in front of me shocked me speechless. A girl with red hair and sea-green eyes with a brown cloak draped over her figure looked back at me. But that wasn't the part that shocked me speechless. It was what she held in her hand.

It was a dagger.


	2. The Girl With the Dagger

Okay, so here is chapter four Chapter 1: The girl with the dagger

I turned to get a better look at her, and saw that the dagger had blood dripping down the sides. Could she have used it for self-defense? Or could she have just went on a murdering spree? Either way I couldn't just let her stand outside in the rain. Opening the door further, I stepped to the side, and allowed her entrance. She stepped inside without any hesitation. I closed the door, and picked up my abandoned bottle of sake.

"Now, you wanna tell me why you have that dagger and why it is covered in blood?"

She didn't speak for a moment, but instead took her cloak off, revealing ripped and blood stained clothes. She wore blue jeans and a white button up shirt with black flip flops she had took off at the door. I took another gulp of sake. She spread her cloak on the floor and sat down at my feet. I sat down in front of her as well.

"Thank you, first of all, for letting me come into your home so unexpectedly. Well, as you can see, I am soaked to the bone in blood. And the reason is that someone was trying to rape me," she stated calmly as she shivered from the cold.

I chocked on a swallow of my sake again. Raped? But…How come she had not reported to the police? Why not go to them for help?

"I know what you are thinking. Why didn't I go to the police for help? Because, a police officer is the one who did this to me."

I got up and took the blanket from the couch and draped it around her shoulders to keep her from shivering. She smiled in return. I took a moment to really look at her face. It was free of any type of acne, and just a bit pale too. She had glossy pink lips, that surrounded her perfect white teeth, and large troubled green eyes. I glanced down to the dagger again as I sat down.

"And that is why you stabbed him? I would have too. Good for you," I said, trying to get her to smile. Know matter what kind of girl I was around, I hated to see them cry, and that is what she was doing; crying. She laughed, and whipped away the tears that were sliding down her smooth cheeks.

"But, as I started to run away from him, I saw that I ran right into the woods, which is why I have so many cuts all over me," she said, and held up her arm for me to see. I nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"But, the only reason he was after me was because of the dagger."

"Why would he want you because of the dagger?" I asked, trying to understand the whole situation.

"Because, this dagger belonged to my great-great grandfather, Yuirchi Takahumi."

I stared at her blankly for a minute, and then burst into laughter. "Oh, that was funny. Seriously, why would they want that dagger?"

"It did belong to him! It even had his name and crest on here!" She shouted, making her angelic voice rise. Angelic? I thought. I put my bottle down. Apparently I had had too much to drink.

She gave the dagger to me to inspect, and there along the blade was his name, an don the hilt of it was his crest, which consisted of fangs and in gold, with a dragon in the middle, made from different colored gems.

"And why would someone go to so much trouble as to steal this from you? Even though it did belong to the one who created the vampire race, all they would do with it is sell it."

She shook her head. I held up my hand before she spoke. "What is your name first, before we start talking of more details?" I saw the slightest of blush appear on her cheeks.

"Tecko Anamane," she replied. "And yours?"

"Kiryuu Zero. Now, continue with your story."

"This dagger can give anyone immortality, but you have to complete a task first. Depending on who the person is, their task is different. I am keeping this dagger with me because my grandfather asked me to do so in his will."

"Well, if the man who was trying to rape you was only after the dagger, why did he proceed to rape you?" I asked, getting more interested in this girl the longer she sat here. I mean, I was getting more interested in her story, of course.

"He couldn't get the dagger away from me, and he said that since he couldn't have that, he would just take something else." She sighed. I could see that she was worn out.

"Look, I can let you stay here a few more days, just so you can figure out what you are going to do. I have a guest room that you are welcome to. And I can find some of my smaller clothes for you to wear. I can see that you are exhausted. The bathroom is to the right down the hall, if you want to shower," I said, standing.

She stood as well, picking up her cloak. Then, before she turned to go the bathroom, she hugged me. I was shocked momentarily, but then I hugged her back. We stayed like that for a few more moments, and then I let her go. This girl worried me. Only though I had known her a short period of time, I liked the way she felt in my arms.

"Oh yeah," she called, just before she shut the bathroom door. "The police in America are looking for me as well."

I grabbed a bottle of Burben and downed it in four gulps, then spent a peaceful night in unconscious.

--

**A/N: So, what did you think? A bit weird, huh? Well, REVIEW! **


	3. Unexpected Turn

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay, this is going to be a bit short, but I have to work on two other stories today as well. But, this is going to be good. Hope you have a chance to read it.**

**Enjoy!!**

**--**

Chapter 2: Unexpected Turn

As I slowly opened my eyes to the bright morning, I felt a pounding in my head. But I knew I could get rid of it with more alcohol and a few aspirins. Weirdest dream I have ever had, I thought while I mad my way to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and got out three pills, then swallowed them dry mouth. I glanced to the guest room as I did every morning, but this morning the door was ajar. Walking to close the door, I noticed a figure on the bed. I looked more closely as I got farther in the room, and all I could think was: shit.

That hadn't been a dream. It was as real as my hand at the end of my arm. Because there on the bed, lied the same girl as in my dream. Red hair and see green eyes, and she was clutching a dagger. I smiled at her sleeping form, and went over to wake her up.

"Hey, Anamane. Wake up."

I gently shook her shoulder and she sat up, instantly alert. She hastily looked around the room, and then she spotted me, and her eyes softened.

"Oh, it's just you, Zero. I thought I was being attacked again."

I grimaced at her thinking, and then motioned for her to get up. As she did, I noticed that she had on a pair of my shorts and one of my smaller white t-shirts. She blushed as I kept gazing at her.

"Well, you had passed out before giving me anything, so I just went in your room and got what I thought would fit."

"Hmph, okay, that's fine. You know, I actually thought you said last night that you were being chased by the American police," I laughed, going to the kitchen to fix us breakfast.

She was quiet as she sat down at the kitchen table. I looked back to her. That had all been in the dream right? I mean, the police in America couldn't want her. How could she have gotten over here?

"Actually, that is true. They are looking for me over here as we speak."

"What!? Why?" I asked.

"Because. My grandfather's dagger was in a museum in America. I don't think he knew where it was when he died, but he wanted me to keep it, so I had to go and get it."

"Okay, I get that, but why are the police involved?"

"Because, the dagger is worth over a billion dollars."

I gaped at her. I could believe that. Damn, what other surprises did this girl hold?  
I went to the refrigerator and got out three eggs, and five slices of bacon. As I finished cooking, Anamane sat and twiddled her thumbs, patiently waiting for me to get done with breakfast. As I put the food on the table, and poured her some orange juice, and got myself some jack and coke, she smiled up at me.

"You know, drinking the way you do, you will be dead before you're thirty."

"And?" I asked, taking a bite of my bacon.

"And? Isn't that enough to make you quite drinking?" I turned away from her.

"No. You don't know my pain, and could never understand it, so don't even try." I saw this took her aback, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't going to stop drinking for anyone or anything anytime soon. We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence, glancing at each other occasionally. Then, a knock at my door interrupted us. I got up, and noticed that Anamane had bolted from her seat and ran to the bathroom. Shrugging, I opened the door.

And who else to ruin my day stood at my door.

The police.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Two officers turned to me, both wearing matching uniforms, with gold belts .

"We were told that there was a girl with red hair and green eyes was seen in this vicinity. Have you seen anyone matching that description?"

I looked like I was thinking, and shook my head. Really, I was praying. I didn't do that often, but when I did it was usually for someone else. Please, Kami, keep Anamane safe.

"No, sir. Can't say that I have, but I will keep a look out for you."

I turned and was about to search the door, when the officer's arm stopped me. He held a piece of paper in my face.

"Warrant, son. We are going to search the area." I sighed in agitation, and opened the door for the two of them. As they searched and found nothing, my heart rate went back to a steady pace. Apparently, and thankfully, Anamane had managed to get out of the house.

"Very well. We haven't found anything this time. But, we will be back," the officer warned.

"Like I care," I mumbled as I slammed the door behind them.

"Anamane?" I whispered just incase the cops had decided to sneak around. I went to the bathroom, but she wasn't there. I looked into the guest bedroom, and she was in the corner crying.

I rushed over to her. I held her as she cried, thinking if only I could help her. As her tears finally subsided, she looked to me and took a ragged breath.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

She pushed out of my arms, and stood. I stood in front of her, my back to the wall.

"Well," she said, coming a bit closer to me. Our noses were almost touching. "I really like you, Zero. I just want you to be aware of that before anything else happens."

I smiled. "I like you, too, Anamane. But-" I didn't finish because she had roughly laid her lips to mine. I stood there, shocked, and I couldn't kiss back. She pulled away from me within seconds.

"But, what do you mean before anything happens?" I asked, finishing my question.

She held up her dagger so that is shined in the sunlight streaming through the window. And then she did something I would have never expected.

She pressed it to my throat.

"Zero, you are going to have to come with me."

--

**A/N: Sorry it is a bit short, but I want to work on my other stories too. Don't forget to review! **


	4. Scared of the Dark

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay, here I am again with another chapter. It's going to be short, so sorry about that. But I have 3 more stories to work on. But, I promise the next chapter will be much longer! Anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

--

**Chapter 3: Scared of the Dark**

**--Zero's P.O.V.--**

I slightly gulped as Anamane pressed the blade tighter to my throat, and then I smiled at her. She furrowed her brows in confusion at me a moment. I quickly turned the tables on her. I grabbed her wrist; the one with the knife pressed to my throat and spun her around, so that I had her pinned against the wall.

She struggled, but couldn't get herself out of my grip. I held her wrists above her head, dangling her grandfather's dagger in her face. Sure, it was probably rude, but it had just been pressed to my throat a few moments before. I felt the need to taunt her a bit. But, then I just threw it on the bed, deciding of another way I could taunt her.

"So, Anamane. You like me?" I asked, leaning down and brushing her skin with my hot breath. She squirmed a bit, and I heard a muttered, "Yes."

I smirked. Good, now all I had to do was figure out where I could take her so that she could be safe from the police. Suddenly she leaned into me, and pressed her lips to mine. This time, I responded, and pressed my lips more firmly to hers. I could feel the moan in her throat make it's way to her mouth. I smirked.

Letting go of her wrists, I bucked my hips against her and gasped along with her at the sensations that had gone through me.

She tightened her arms around my neck, and she nipped my bottom lip, producing a moan from me. And then, I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach.

Looking down I saw that she had just brought her knee up and slammed it into me. Trying to catch my breath, I looked behind me to where she now stood, picking up the dagger I had carelessly thrown on the bed as our "session" had began.

"Don't ever think that you can trick me using sex. It will never work," she said, standing up and making her look more womanly in my clothes than before. My shirt lay askew on her body, bringing out her curves to the fullest. My mouth watered just thinking of what she could do to me.

"Now, are you going to go willingly, or am I gonna have to make you?" She asked, taking a sexy, menacing step forward. I was about to answer her, but a knock on the door came. I sighed. It never failed for someone to ruin my good time, I thought, glancing out of the widow to the right of me.

"Shit," I muttered, taking Anamane's hand and dragging her down the hall, into my room, to an opening in the floor of my bedroom.

"What?" she demanded, planting her feet in the floor before taking another step. I sighed, and looked to her.

"The American police are at my door, and this is our only way of escape right now. Now," I said, pulling back the rug that hit the door. "I want you to go down there and wait for me, okay?"

"Are you crazy!? Wait for you down there in the dark alone!?" She shouted, as another knock on the door came.

"Yes," I hissed, frantic for her to get out of harms way. What could I say? I had taking a liking to her and did not want to see her get hurt. I wanted to see if she really meant kissing me the way she had. She crossed her arms and stared at me, probably wishing that I would drop dead.

"Are you afraid of the dark or something?" I asked, glancing back to the door every now and then.

She said nothing and stared at the floor. Great. Way to go genius, I thought. She really _is _scared of the dark, and I just made it worse by mocking her. I sighed, and walked in front of her. I took her chin in my hand and lifted her face to mine. She was biting her lip to keep from crying.

"I'm sorry, Anamane-chan. I didn't know. Please, wait for me down there. I will only take a few moments. I need to gather some things we might need."

She nodded, and I brought my lips to hers in a tender kiss of reassurance. She smiled, clutched her grandfather's dagger, and went into the tunnel.

**--Anamane's P.O.V—**

I smiled at the way Zero had kissed me, and the way that he had added chan to my name. He can't really like me thought, I told myself. No man ever really liked me. They were always after something I had. I felt around in the dark tunnel, trying to find some source of light, but I found nothing. Sighing, and almost sobbing, I sat down on the ground, and the memories flew back at me.

_**--Flashback—**_

"Daddy, no! I don't like the dark! Can't you at least light a candle?' I asked, sobbing. A hand connected hard with my right cheek, and I cried out.

"No, you stupid girl. Men like it in the dark better. Now, all you have to do is whatever the men tell you, and then you will get a treat, okay, princess?"

I nodded. What else could I do? I was only ten years old, living with my father. I had no mother, because she had died giving birth to me. My father was a loving one; at least that is what I kept telling myself. But he just seemed to use me. What the men did, he would sometimes do himself, saying that he just need relief. My thoughts stopped as a big, hairy man stepped into the room. How did I know what he looked like without light?

My father would tell me what they looked liked, and what they preferred before the men would enter the "chamber", my father called it. All it was was a bare room with a washing basin, a dresser, and a huge canopy bed, that was covered in soft red silk. I had a window, but it was boarded up, because my father said he didn't want the sun to damage my beautifully flawless skin.

I gulped as the man stepped forward, pressing his weight on the bed. He hovered over me, and I could tell he was naked, because his flesh was hot, and I could feel him position himself above me, near my opening. It hurt every time a man entered me. But I said nothing, knowing my father would beat me if I did. So, I just lie there, emotionless most of the time. Unless the men wanted to hear me scream, which I hated doing the most. And unfortunately, this was one of those men.

"Yeah, baby. Come on. You must scream for me. Uh," the man groaned, and I turned my head in disgust. I should be used to this by now, but it was still disgusting to hear them talk like that.

"Yeah, there! Harder!" I shouted, already knowing what he wanted me to say. He thrust a few more times, giving me sloppy kissed every now and then. Then I could feel fluid run down my leg, and he got off of me, and I could tell he was smirking. After he got dressed, he leaned down and kissed my lips hard, biting them and making me bleed as he did so.

"Damn, I think I will come back and have you again, my sweet," he muttered before he left. I shivered, knowing that he would come back.

But, thankfully I never had to see Davien again. My grandfather found out what my father had been doing, and took me away from him. He had him arrested and I went to live with my grandfather in the United States.

_**--End Flashback--**_

I whimpered as the memory of Davien played in my head, then light shined above me, making me squint at it's brightness. I saw Zero standing there with a backpack and a long sword. He smiled at me and motioned for me to step back, which I did. He threw his stuff down and climbed down himself. He pulled out something from his pack and gave it to me before closing the tunnel door.

He grabbed my hand and clicked on the thing that he had given me. It was a flashlight! I looked to him and smiled.

"Couldn't let you be scared when we're running for our lives, can I?"

I was too happy for words. So instead, I kissed him like I had never kissed a man before. I heard him groan a bit, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling us closer together. I could feel other men's hand from the past on me and I pulled back, but still managed to smile at him. I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Thank you, Zero." I saw him shiver, and he replied, "No problem."

He grabbed my hand and the flashlight, pulling me towards the darkened tunnel.

"Where does this lead anyway?" I asked, trying to distract myself of the warm feeling of Zero's hand being on mine.

"You will just have to wait and see," he said, as we headed farther down into the dark tunnel.

--

**A/N: Okay, there is that. Please tell me what you think in a **_**review! **_** I know, kinda a crude scene in the flashback, but hey, she had a horrible past. **

**Bye now!**


	5. Anamane's True Task

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Well, here is this chapter that I wrote for those of you who actually read this story of mine. **

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 4: Anamane's True Task**

**--Anamane's P.O.V.—**

Darkness was all around and I whimpered every time my body came into contact with something. Even with the flashlight Zero had given me, I felt unsafe being in the dark. But, being with Zero and having him hold my hand did make me feel better. Suddenly he stopped and I tumbled into his back, as I was walking behind him.

"We're here," he said, and pushed up on the ground that was above him. It was a door, just like the one we had come through at his bedroom. He pushed it open all the way and climbed up and through the door, using his body weight to help him. As he threw his stuff down he turned back to the door and looked down to me, and offered his hand. I tossed him my flashlight and then grabbed his hand.

He pulled me up with ease, and as soon as I was completely out of the door, he closed it back. I looked around the room and noticed it looked the same as his other bedroom had. As I stood up I saw him leave the room, and go into the kitchen. As he was going to the refrigerator, I already knew what he was going to pull out. He swallowed some of the sake before he turned back to me and smiled. I looked at him, perplexed.

"Why does this room look exactly like your other one?" I asked, setting down on the couch.

"Because this house is a replica of my other house," he stated for me simply. I just looked at him in utter shock. Was he used to hiding fugitives or something? Or what if he was always on the run as well? My mind swirled with possibilities as he spoke up.

"No, I'm not a murder or anything of that sort. I hide runaways who I think shouldn't really go home," he said, obviously reading my facial expressions that were connected to my thoughts.

"And who are you to decide that!?" I demanded. "They have parents at home who are probably worried sick about them, and you-"

"I know what it's like when no one believes you, and you have nowhere else to go, and so you run," he whispered, and that shut me up. Deciding to drop the subject until another time, I went throughout the house, and inspected everything, and indeed, everything was the same. As I sat back on the couch, I looked to him and noticed that he had finished the bottle and had started on a second one. At this rate, he would be past out before it was even dark.

'If this is an exact replica of your other house, why did you bring that bag?" I asked.

He grunted a bit, and answered, "Because I brought you some clothes and food for our travels. We are only going to be staying here for the night."

I leaned back on the couch and sighed. Well, at least he had thought of me.

"So, what are you supposed to do with your grandfather's dagger anyway?"

His sudden question shocked me. Could I really tell him? Would he even want to help me after I did tell him? I sighed, and figured I might as well. It couldn't make my situation any worse.

"As I told you before, whoever is in possession of the dagger must fulfill a task. I have a task I am supposed to fulfill."

He sat forward, interest swimming in his eyes.

"And what was your task?"

I inhaled, and prepared for the worst of his comments.

"I am supposed to find someone to love," I said, dropping my gaze to the ground.

He was silent for a moment, and as the silence progressed, I brought my gaze back up to his. He was leaning forward more, and studying me. I stared right back at him, unafraid of his gaze. Then, he smirked, which surprised me. Did he find this amusing?

"What are you smirking at?"

"My luck," he said, which didn't do anything to help my confusion.

"So, as we are running from the cops, you are supposed to somehow find love?"

I nodded.

Suddenly he got up and stretched, dropping yet another empty bottle of sake in the trash can. I sighed at his drinking habit. He really was going to die if he kept that up.

"I am going to take a shower and then go to bed. Your clothes are in my bag when you take your shower. They're my sister's old clothes that she has outgrown. I think she is about yours size. If you need anything else, feel free to look around."

"Where exactly are we?"

"Okinawa," he answered. My eyes grew wide with amazement.

"We walked that far?"

"Yes. Now, I am going to take a shower. Good night, Anamane-chan."

As he passed me by, I grabbed his hand and stood up. I pulled him to me and felt his body stiffen against mine. Then he relaxed as I made no other move.

"Arigato, Zero," I whispered.

He clutched me to him tighter for a moment, then pulled back to gaze into my eyes. He smiled, and seemed to lean forward, like he was going to kiss me, then, unfortunately, he pulled back and said nothing as he went to the bathroom and closed the door. I sighed and went to the refrigerator. Looking in it, and finding what I had been looking for, I went into the guest bedroom, slammed the door, and proceeded to drown all of my wants in alcohol.

--

**--Zero's P.O.V—**

As the cold water ran over my skin, I shivered. Why had I even wanted to kiss her? From pure lust, I kept telling myself. But I knew it was more than that. So her task was to fall in love, huh? I clinched my fist. I would have to endure watching other men touch her, flirt with her, woo her, and attempt to win her heart. I banged my head against the shower wall. Why did it bother me this much? It shouldn't have. But it did.

Struggling to control my growing rage and emotions, I stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed, pulling my shirt over my head and my boxers up my legs. I went to my room and stretched out on my bed, my head giving a _**thunk**_ as it hit the pillow. Maybe now I could get some rest. As the effect of the two bottles of sake started to ware off, I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. I thought I would finally get some rest, until I heard my door open and saw a figure standing in the shadows. My heart skipped, and I immediately wanted to know if Anamane was safe. As the figure stepped into the light coming through the window, my question was answered.

"Anamane, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be taking a shower? I'm sure you have sweat all over you from walking in the tunnel so long," I said, trying desperately to hold on to my sanity. I heard her giggle then, and most of my sanity was lost as she stepped up to the bed, leaning closer to me. I could tell she had been drinking. A mixture of something, it smelled like. The next words that escaped her mouth made me froze.

"I would rather be all of you, Zero," she slightly slurred, and crawled on top of me.

--

**A/N: I will end it there. Want to see what happens next? Stay tuned for the next chapter! **_**GO REVIEW!!**_


	6. Anamane Tells All

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Oh my Kami! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I just realized how long it's been since I have updated! Well, here you go. Sorry for the long wait. And, I changed the rating to **_**M**_**, just because I like to write lemons. **

**Enjoy!**

--

**Chapter 5: Anamane tells all.**

**-Zero's P.O.V-**

As I gulped again, Anamane slightly bucked her hips, and I had to clinch my jaw to keep from groaning out loud. How the hell was I supposed to resist her when she was making me feel like this, and was practically wearing nothing? I thought of how I had done a similar thing to this one time. The girl that had done it woke up the next morning regretting everything she had done. If Anamane slept with me, I wouldn't want her to regret anything. So, I had to stop this before it got any worse, or before my pants completely ripped from my throbbing erection, I thought in irritation.

"Anamane, I don't want to do anything with you. Why don't we just lay here and go to sleep, okay?"

Her eyes looked stricken for a moment, and then she nodded, and within a few moments of closing her eyes, she was asleep. I sighed, and got up to go and take a very long, cold, cold shower.

In the morning I woke up to the sounds of Anamane whimpering. I wondered what she could have possibly been dreaming about.

-**Dream, Anamane's P.O.V-**

I was back with my father, and in Davien's arms again. I said nothing, knowing my father would beat me if I did. So, I just lie there, emotionless most of the time. Unless the men wanted to hear me scream, which I hated doing the most. And unfortunately, this was one of those men.

"Yeah, baby. Come on. You must scream for me. Uh," the man groaned, and I turned my head in disgust. I should be used to this by now, but it was still disgusting to hear them talk like that.

"Yeah, there! Harder!" I shouted, already knowing what he wanted me to say. He thrust a few more times, giving me sloppy kissed every now and then. Then I could feel fluid run down my leg, and he got off of me, and I could tell he was smirking. After he got dressed, he leaned down and kissed my lips hard, biting them and making me bleed as he did so. One thing I never wanted to think of again was the few uttered words of what he said to me before he left.

"Damn, I think I will come back and have you again, my sweet," he muttered. But, as he turned to go, he turned back.

"And though you think you will be able to run from me, I will find you again, sweet Anamane."

"No!" I shouted.

Then I started shaking.

**-End Dream**-

"Anamane, wake up!"

I slapped the man's hands away from my body and crawled off of the bed.

"Don't touch me, Davien! You can't find me! You're locked up! No, no, no." I repeated, slightly rocking back and fourth. But as I peered up over the edge of the bed, I saw a man with silver hair, and troubled/concerned eyes. This wasn't Davien…Then what…? I stopped rocking, and sighed It was just a dream, nothing more.

"Anamane, are you all right?" Zero whispered.

I crawled back into bed with him, and cried like I never had before. The one thought I hadn't thought about in years came back. Maybe that was a sign that he was here, somewhere close…I slightly, but softly screamed into Zero's chest. Wait…Zero…last night…I blushed. Had I really been that ornery last night? I mean, yeah, I did want him, but I never thought I would have the guts to actually go through with something like that.

"Anamane, please tell me what happened to you. I want to know so I can help you. I hate seeing you like this."

His voice was so concerned, so endearing. Could I actually trust a man again?

-**Zero's P.O.V-**

I couldn't stand to see her like this. Trembling and frightened, and crying. I hated when girls cried, especially her. It tore at my heart. But something went through me when she slapped my hands away and crawled to the floor, shouting for Davien not to touch her. Who the hell was that guy anyway? Could he really have hurt her that badly? From the way she was shaking, I guess I could say that.

"Anamane, please tell me what happened."

And after I said that with such concern in my voice, she did. She broke down, and told me of how her father would let men use her, and then use him himself. But the man that most frightened her had been called Davien. Just speaking his name mad her shake. No wonder she hated men, and didn't trust them. I pulled her to me as tight as I could, and just held her. We stayed that way a few minutes and she pulled back.

"Thank you, Zero. You're the first man I've trusted or let touch me in a long time. And thank you for not taking advantage of me."

I smirked at her.

"I don't have to take advantage. One night you are just gonna come crawling in here and say, 'I would rather be all over you, Zero.'"

"Hey!" I laughed, as he mocked my drunken stupor last night. I threw a pillow at him, and then smiled when he easily dodged it. He could always make me feel better…I shook my head. I had to stop thinking like that. It wasn't going to get me anywhere. As I looked up I noticed Zero had dressed in all black clothes. Why would he do that? The sun was still- And then I looked to the window and noticed that it was pitch black outside. Had I really blabbered for that long? I got off of the bed too, about to go and get my things ready. But, Zero put a hand on my shoulder, and made me sit back down on the bed.

"But," I protested. "You said we were only staying one night. And since you were getting ready I thought I would too," I pouted.

He didn't answer me right away. He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to my lips. I parted my lips, wanting more, but he pulled away, and I whined. He smirked, then got a very serious look on his face.

"Where I am about to go, you can't go with me. You are staying here, out of trouble."

"But, where are you going?" I wondered.

Zero stiffened, then, loaded a gun he had with plenty of ammo.

"To kill that son-of –a-bitch, Davien. I know the bastard."

I gasped, and then Zero walked out into the night, leaving me stunned and frozen to my spot.

--

**A/N: Okay, that's it for this update. So, what do you think? Go tell me in a REVIEW!**


	7. Things Get Complicated

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay people, this is gonna be a short chapter, and, though I am not demanding it, I would at least like 5 reviews for this chapter. So, tell your friends to come and read! Thanks.**

**-Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 6: Things get complicated**

**-**_**Zero's P.O.V-**_

It wasn't hard to find him. I had known him for a few months now, and he always like this one particular bar in town called _**Lick and Pick. **_I guess you really couldn't call it a bar: more like a prostitution joint. Why had I been there before, you ask? Well, after Yuuki left, I was trying to find any way to keep her from my mind. I wasn't satisfied until I started drinking. I met Davien one night when he had been to rough with one of the girls he had purchased. After he slapped her and she bled, I stopped him there. He got angry with me, saying he would get me back for ruining his fun.

As I entered the "bar" I could tell that he had been drinking. Perhaps that was good. I wasn't saying that I couldn't take him down sober, but he was a big son-of-a-bitch. 6'4 and 220 pounds. So, anything that could help me was good. Then again, as I sat at a near by table and thought of all the things he had done to Anamane, it enfuritaed me to a point to where I couldn't sit still.

I flung my chair out from under me and stalked to him. He turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Ah, young Zero! What brings you down here? Out of drink already?" he laughed.

I clinched my fist.

"No, I-"

"And now ladies and gentlemen, a rare treat we have for you tonight! A blushing virgin to behold on our stage! Would you like to see her?" the announcer shouted.

"Yeah! Bring her out!" the men shouted.

The announcer yanked on a chain to bring the woman out. I was about to turn my attention back to Davien when I saw who was at the end of those chains.

How the hell had she ended up there!?

"Anamane!"

--

**A/N: Yeah….a bit weird, I know. I will explain more on it next chapter in Anamane's P.O.V. Hope you liked it. Go REVIEW!**


	8. Zero's True Nature

**Hey y'all. Me here, hope y'all are doing well. I'm actually updating this story and all my other ones in a good time frame now. You can be looking for updates on all of my stories quite frequently over the next few weeks, 'cause I'm out for Christmas and I have time to write. Well, onto the story!**

**Oh, this may confuse people, because I can't really remember if I said Zero is a vamp or not, but now he is. ******

**Enjoy!**

--

**Chapter 7: Zero's True Nature**

_**-Anamane's P.O.V-**_

I had followed Zero all the way to the "bar" undetected by him. He must have been very angry to not have noticed me. I could see his body outlined in the tight black clothes that he had put on, and I could see his anger coming off of him in fumes. As he entered the front door I quickly stepped around the corner.

And a pair of arms grabbed me.

I didn't have time to scream, because the person put their hand tightly over my mouth and dragged me inside. The next thing I know I'm chained up and put in this God-awful garment of worn leather that covered nothing of me. And then they dragged me out onto the stage, announcing that I was a virgin. They were going to auction me off like meat! I pulled and pulled at the chains but they were too tight and didn't even slide down my wrists at my useless struggles. I glanced out into the crowd and noticed that there were many hungry men looking at me and I shuddered. I caught a glimpse of a man in black and my heart leapt with joy.

Zero!

He would be able to get me out of this mess!

But, the more I gazed at his face, the angrier I could see him become. I shrank back on the stag a bit. Well, I hoped he would get me out of this anyway. But, from the looks of him, he just might let someone else take me home. And that's when I heard the most horrible words spoken from the crudest mouth.

"Hey, my sweet, I told you I would have you again." I heard a chair scrape the floor as the man who haunted my dreams for so many years became a living nightmare right before my eyes.

I barely glanced at him, my body becoming stiff as a board, and my palms sweating with fear.

"Davien," I whispered.

_**--**_

_**-Zero's P.O.V-**_

I heard the statement Davien had said to her and my muscles involuntarily clenched along with my jaw. Like hell he would ever touch her again. Not even over my dead body would he ever lay another finger on her. I quickly stood beside him and eyed the other men around the stage. They were all but drooling and I growled low in my chest. I shot a glance at Davien.

If I had any chance of getting her without him following us or pursuing her, I couldn't show anything but lust for her. I shook my head. Wait-that was all I felt for her-right? As the reality of my thoughts finally came through, I would have cursed aloud if it wouldn't have brought attention to me.

Shit.

I loved her.

Perfect time to figure that out, huh?

Davien turned to me a moment, his gaze boring into mine.

"So, you know Anamane?" he asked, curiously.

I shrugged.

"I fucked her once or twice," I lied, playing along uninterestingly.

Davien laughed and shouldered me. "I bet you did, chap. And damn, wasn't she a good fuck," he sighed, remembering what I had no doubt to be when he raped her. I clinched my teeth so as not to say anything further.

The man on stage pulled her chains forward and she stumbled along with him, baring her breast for the audience to see. It wasn't as if they couldn't see everything already with that foul-looking garment she was wearing. One small garment of black leather that rose just above her nipples and barely covered her ass. As she fell the men erupted into applause and I felt sick.

"I'll give you 1000$!" Davien suddenly screamed, starting the bidding off without offer. Some men shrank back, knowing they couldn't pay that amount or higher for her. Good, less for me to handle, I thought, taking a step towards the stage.

"5000$!" I yelled, making Davien swipe his head around to glare at me.

"Like you said, _chap_, she is a good fuck," I replied, and tried to hide the smile that was forming on my lips as I threw his words back in his face.

"6500$!" Someone screamed.

"7000$!" Another man screamed. This was getting out of hand. I never planned to pay the money anyway. I felt a hand grip my shoulder hard and turned my head to see Davien, his face masked with anger, and I smirked.

"What's the matter, pal, can't win?"

His grip tightened.

"She is _mine_, Kiryuu. Then and now."

My face hardened and I heard Anamane gasp. I knew why. My face had gone pale, and I bared my fangs. A lot of the men gasped and quickly ran away from me. Davien only smirked back at me, and pushed the side of his trench coat away. I quickly leapt up on stage and ripped the chains from the man's hands that held Anamane. I barely dodged the bow shot at me as I grabbed Anamane from her frozen position on the stage.

"What the hell!? Why did he shoot you with a bow!?" Anamane squealed. I looked to her and smoothed her hair and kissed her cheeks.

"He is the hunter this time, and I am the prey," I said, only confusing her more. I clutched her to me and was horror-struck when Davien flashed in front of me, catching me off guard. He back handed me before I could flash elsewhere, and I flew back into the wall, losing my grip on Anamane. As I struggled to sit up, the scene that was unfolding in front of me was my worst dreams come true.

Davien had Anamane pinned against the back wall, his hands touching her everywhere. Anamane looked like she was about to faint, but she didn't. She only let a few single tears fall from her eyes. The next thing I saw made me see red. Davien licked her tears away, kissed her lips hard, and then trailed his hand down to her womanhood, cupping her and groaning so loud that I could hear him.

I crouched down, motioning for Anamane to move her head to the right, because I was going to spring on the bastard. She did as I instructed to her.

"Davien," I whispered, almost like a caress. He groaned in agitation and looked back to my crouched position.

"Not dead yet?"

"Not nearly," I replied, and lunged at him. I took him down to the left, freeing Anamane. We struggled for a few minutes and rolled around on the ground. And then I had him pinned by the throat on the floor, while I was huffing slightly from the struggle, I made my grip firmer. I could see his face turning red, but I didn't care. I turned his head so that he could see Anamane.

"Look at her," I said, my voice deathly low. He closed his eyes and refused to.

"Look at her!" I demanded, squeezing my hand tighter. His eyes slightly bulged when he looked at her. He smirked, and then I glanced down and noticed that he had a tent pole in his pants.

The son-of-a-bitch was still having intimate thoughts about her. I quickly looked around for a sharp weapon, my desire for his pain almost consuming me. I saw a jagged razor lying on the floor of where we had knocked over a dressing room table. I picked it up and ran the razor down his cheek, making him shake.

Good.

I wanted the bastard to suffer. I trailed it down until I got to the spot where his tent pole stood, and I smirked.

"You are never going to touch Anamane again. In fact, you are never going to touch _any_ woman again."

I heard him whimper and shot my eyes to Anamane. I must look the insane person to her. Especially with my fangs. She kept starring at them. With interest of fear I had no time to figure out.

"Look away, Anamane."

She did what I told her to without question.

I quickly jabbed the razor into Davien's manhood, and he screamed in pure pain, and I laughed. He deserved it. The smell of blood was too much then. Too close. I keened down to his neck and licked it.

"Be glad that it was I that killed you and not another. Any other one of us would have tortured you first," I whispered. He shuddered but said nothing. I opened my mouth wide and was about to take the first bite out of him when I heard Anamane cry out.

I quickly looked up to her to see what the matter was. She had looked up; that was what was wrong. Tears sprinkled down her face, making her look like she had been in pain for years. I retracted my fangs and slowly stood up. Dirking could wait a while.

"Anamane, I-"

I took a step closer to her and she fled.

Which had broken my heart.

Another one I loved was running away from me. All because of my true nature. I sighed, and stepped on the razor sticking out of Davien and then proceeded to go and try to talk to Anamane. Maybe after she heard the entire story she would forgive me.

Kami, I hoped so.

--

**A/N: Whoo, and there is that chapter. Did you like it? Push the button and tell me!**


	9. Vampire

**Well everyone, this chapter is going to be VERY short, I hate to say, but I wanted to update all of my stories since I have to go back to school tomorrow, and it might be a while before I can update, but, here is the chapter.**

**Oh, I have a new poll on my profile. Go check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

--

**Chapter 8: Vampire**

_**-Anamane's P.O.V-**_

I didn't know where I was going as I ran down the streets away from Zero. All I knew was I had to get away. I had to think things over now. All along he had been one of them.

A vampire.

And he hadn't told me.

I almost slept with the bastard! I fumed, turning down a dimly-lit street, bursting with speed. I tried to recall what I knew about vampires.

--Vampires are mythological or folkloric revenants who subsist by feeding on the blood of the living. In folkloric tales, the undead vampires often visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighbourhoods they inhabited when they were alive. They wore shrouds and were often described as bloated and of ruddy or dark countenance, markedly different from today's gaunt, pale vampire which dates from the early Nineteenth Century.

Although vampiric entities have been recorded in most cultures, the term vampire was not popularised until the early 18th century, after an influx of vampire superstition into Western Europe from areas where vampire legends were frequent, such as the Balkans and Eastern Europe,[1] although local variants were also known by different names, such as vampir (вампир) in Serbia, vrykolakas in Greece and strigoi in Romania. This increased level of vampire superstition in Europe led to mass hysteria and in some cases resulted in corpses actually being staked and people being accused of vampirism.

In modern times, however, the vampire is generally held to be a fictitious entity, although belief in similar vampiric creatures such as the chupacabra still persists in some cultures. Early folkloric belief in vampires has been ascribed to the ignorance of the body's process of decomposition after death and how people in pre-industrial societies tried to rationalise this, creating the figure of the vampire to explain the mysteries of death. Porphyria was also linked with legends of vampirism in 1985 and received much media exposure, but this link has since been largely discredited.—

So, how did all that basically useless information help me?

Not a damn bit, I mused, taking a seat on a bench in a park I had run to. I glanced around at my surrodnings and found that I had absolutely no idea where I was. As I calmed my breathing down to a more slid level, I started thinking hard about vamires.

If they were real, then what else was real that I though was only fiction? Faries, werewolves, shape-shifters, witches-bigfoot? Oh for crying our loud, why hadn't he told me sooner?

That was the question that was bugging me. I sighed heavily and put my head in my hands, wishing I could know more without talking to Zero.

"I could tell you why I didn't tell you sooner, if you could give me the chance to explain," I hread smoothly from behind me, making me fall forward out of the bench. Zero's arms cought me and sat me straight. I looked away from him without answer.

"Would you let me explain?" he asked softly and touched my cheek.

I lenaed into his cold hand, until I was reminded of what he was, and immediately pulled back. I barely refarined myself from hissing. But I nodded that he could explain himself.

"Well, it's like this…"

--

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter this update. Go REVIEW and push the green button! You know you want to!!! ^^**


	10. Explination

**HI everyone. I'm here with another update, which I hope y'all will enjoy. Wow, I just noticed that I had a lot of grammatical errors. So, I'll make sure to read over this and look for any errors. Man, it is so cold down here! I'm in the south; it's not supposed to get cold, down in the teens! ******** Lol, but, I'll live. Anyway, I'll get on to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

--

**Chapter 9: Explanation**

--

"I can't really tell you how much it hurt me to see you run from me. So many people I've loved in the past have run from me, it's made me go crazy with grief. That's when I started drinking."

I looked to her face to see any sign of grief or pity; there was none, thankfully, so I continued.

"I've been a vampire for many years now. I refused to be like so many others I had seen. They always killed their victims; always drunk every last drop. But then I met Kaname," I said warmly.

Though he had taken Yuuki from me, he had given me something in return.

A new life.

"He showed me how to leave just enough blood in my prey so that they would live, but wouldn't remember what had happened," I explained, and waited for her to say something. But she didn't. She only stared at me.

"I'm not really good with people, that's why I stay away from them most of the time. But, when you showed up on my doorstep, with your whole body dripping wet, I couldn't turn you away. I just wanted someone to talk to again. Someone that would listen to me and not judge me for what I am."

I turned away, and swallowed. I hated talking about my nature. It usually scared people off. But, if Anamane were to leave me, I wouldn't stop her, though I would greatly want to. I saw her shiver out of the corner of my eye and shrugged out of my jacket and offered it to her. She took it and wrapped it around her shaking form.

"So, why did you run away from home?" she whispered.

I sighed. I hadn't explained that to anyone in so long that I had almost forgotten myself. But, deep down I knew why, though I hated to admit it.

"Do you remember when we first arrived to the house in Okinawa, and you asked why had a replica of my old house, and I replied that I knew what it was like not to be wanted somewhere?"

She nodded.

"I know what it's like when no one believes you, and you have nowhere else to go, and so you run," I said, quoting my earlier words.

"Well, no one at home did want me. I was different than everyone else in my family. You see, my mother and father died when I was very young, before I got a chance to know them. So I went to stay with some distant relatives of mine. They were rich and snobby people, who only cared about what they could get from someone. I stayed there and endured there name calling and teasing. But I knew that I was different. I was paler than them, and I liked the smell of blood. I never told anyone that though, because then they would think I was even stranger than they already thought I was. But, one day, my cousin, Oji, was playing outside with a knife he had stolen from a little boy in the streets."

I exhaled. Anamane was only the third person who I had ever told this too. It was still hard for me to talk about.

"If you want to stop, you can," Anamane said, trying to spare me the ghosts of my past. I smiled.

"No, I want you to know. Well, I was outside with him as well, just smelling some of the flowers that were out in their garden. I turned when I heard Oji cry out and rushed over to him to see if I could help him any. And that's when I saw the blood. It was all over his right hand, and the smell of it entranced me so that I snatched his hand up and sunk my teeth in, my fangs elongating to accommodate my thirst. I hadn't even known I had fangs," I laughed a little, remembering.

"But, I couldn't stop dirking. Even when his mother came out and screamed, even when his brothers started to beat on me with different objects, I couldn't stop. I felt him go limp in my hands, and looked up to see his face pale as snow and his body immobile. That's when I ran away, and somehow I found myself at Cross Academy, and I got to know Yuuki and Kaname. And soon we became friends, and everything was better."

I sighed heavily as I got done with my tragic tale.

"If you want to go now that you know what I am, I won't blame nor stop you," I barely said above a whisper.

I felt a light hand on my shoulder and turned to see Anamane looking at me with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Zero, you must have been so alone," she whispered, and laid her head on the back of my shoulder. My body stiffened in reaction to that, but I couldn't let her know how much she turned me on with just the slightest touch; that would sure as hell scare her away.

"Hai, Anamane-chan, I was. But, so were you. For a long time."

A cry escaped her lips and I quickly turned around and held her in my embrace, letting my arms encircle her small waist and hold her to me.

"Looks like we're one in the same," she mumbled, just too where I could hear it. I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we are. So, do you wish to stay with me so I can help you fulfill your quest?" I asked. Bringing up her quest did nothing to stop the ache in my heart, but I had to know if she would stay or not. But, helping her find someone to love that was actually worthy of _her_ love would not be easy.

Anamane was silent for a moment, and then she raised her head and said, "Hai, Zero-kun, I would like to stay with you."

I inwardly sighed.

"Good. Now, we should get you home. But first, sit tight. I have to go and get something and I'll be right back."

She nodded and I quickly flashed to the bar that we had been at. I went back stage to where Davien still lay, undiscovered. I rummaged around until I saw her clothes and the dagger slightly sticking out of one pocket. I picked up her garments and looked at the blood on the floor from Davien.

I licked my lips.

Then shook my head.

I could wait a few more days until I needed more blood. I would just have to kick up my alcohol.

I flashed back to Anamane and saw her curled up on the bench, sleeping like a baby. I smirked at her still childish ways. The wind picked up and I saw her shiver under my coat. I picked her up and draped her clothes over her, to keep her warm until we got back to the house.

I flashed there to save time from walking in the cold. I laid her down on my bed, and gazed at her lovely for a few moments longer. She was so beautiful. I hated the fact that I would have to find another man that would think the same way as me, that would actually get to make love with her, talk with her as I had.

I clinched my fist.

If it meant I would get to spend a few more weeks with her, and to see that she was happy, then I could do it.

But damn if my heart wouldn't be broken by the end of it.

--

**A/N: And, there is that chapter! Poor Zero! Anyway, review and tell me what you think please. :^^ Au revoir for now! **

**Psst…PSsstt….PSSSTTT!**

**PUSH THE DAMN BUTTON ALREADY!!!**

**Lol, J/P. But, I would love it if you reviewed and told me what you thought.**

**Peace.**


	11. Begining of the Task

**Chapter 10: The Beginning of the Task**

--

_**--Zero's P.O.V—**_

I sighed as I saw the sun setting. We would only go out in the dark to find her someone to…love. I hated using that word. But, Anamane had agreed to that readily, anyway. She said, "If they aren't night owls, then I don't want 'em."

Though I really wish she would start somewhere other than a club. Nothing but rough want-a-be's are in those kinds of places. I sighed and finally got up out of bed. I took a quick shower and changed into the clothes I had laid out earlier.

Black jeans and a plain white tee with regular black tennis shoes. Yeah, I'm so stylish, I know. I went to knock on Anamane's door when I got done.

"You ready yet?"

"Almost," she replied.

I waited impatiently for about three more minutes and then she opened the door, and when I saw her my mouth dropped open. Kami, she was more than beautiful.

She picked a white dress that wasn't too short, or too low cut, but it brought out the color of her eyes and hair; and her shoes made her about two inches taller, and they had ribbon type things that wrapped around her calves. Her shoes would make her tall enough to where so her lips would come just below mine….

I frantically shook my head and walked to the kitchen and took a swig of sake.

She bounded in after me.

"You aren't going to be driving are you?"

"Haha," I said, failing to see the humor, trying to keep my composure as much as I could.

She came over and felt of my head; I had to bite my lip to keep from kissing her. Kami only knew how bad I wanted to right then. I sat the bottle down and swatted her hand away.

"I'm fine. Now, are you ready to go?"

"Hai."

I smiled at her and opened the door for her. Damn, the terrible thing was that this was only the beginning.

--

**A/N**: So, do you want to read more….? GO REVIEW!!!! Hope you like this chapter, though it was short.


End file.
